


Горы вздымаются ввысь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Маглор, горы и правление Валинором в Первую эпоху. Что изменилось бы, если бы Маглор не последовал за отцом?





	Горы вздымаются ввысь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountains High Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952521) by [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776). 



Обессиленно рухнув под сенью деревьев, Макалауре посмотрел на узкий лужок на уступе, а затем скользнул взглядом далее, на прекрасную панораму, представшую перед ним с высот Пелори. На юг и на север протянулись горы, исчезая в синеве дали и водяной мороси. Отсюда не было видно Тирион, но поля и равнины Йаванны раскинулись до горизонта, добавляя зрелищу красочности.  
Отец шумно уселся рядом с ним.  
— Устал?  
Макалауре покачал головой.  
— Не очень.  
— Отлично, — отец обвел рукой, показывая на вершину скалы и на раскинувшийся под ними пейзаж, — вот поэтому я и привел тебя сюда. Скажи, вид вдохновляет?  
Макалауре завертел головой по сторонам, стараясь впитать в себя как можно больше.  
— Да. Да, вдохновляет.

***

  
— Ты мне не сын, — жестко отрезал Феанаро.  
Макалауре знал, что отец не изменит своего решения (по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда остальные шесть сыновей уже поклялись).  
— Безрассудно думать, что ваша клятва приведет хоть к чему-то, кроме смертей и разрушений.  
— Значит, так тому и быть. Зато мы не будем преданно сидеть у ног Валар и ждать их действий!  
Макалауре стиснул зубы, но Феанаро развернулся и зашагал прочь, его факел мерцал при каждом резком движении, плащ развевался. Макалауре не отрывал взгляда от братьев, один за другим уходящих за отцом, и хотя почти все не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания, Нельо, проходя мимо, все же коротко сжал его плечо.  
Макалауре остался стоять, где стоял, пока толпа не рассеялась, а из тьмы и тумана не начали доноситься странные отголоски безрассудных споров. А на него незримо надвинулись горы Пелори, и их безмолвная тяжесть стала ощутимым напоминанием о долге, упавшем на его плечи.

***

  
Горы ничем не могли утешить его, когда пришли новости о Резне в Альквалонде. И не подсказали никаких ответов на вопрос, чем же помочь телери. Ему помогли Индис и мать.

***

  
Когда вернулся Финарфин с остатками нолдор, Макалауре встретил их — не слишком соблюдая формальности — еще за воротами города. И пригласил Финарфина к себе в советники. Дядя, как решил Макалауре,  не годится для трона. И неважно, что Финарфин вернулся с прощением Валар, — он продолжал следовать за Феанаро даже после Резни.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем перед Макалауре предстал Эонве, принеся с собой предупреждение Валар. Макалауре пристально посмотрел на майя, затем перевел взгляд на виднеющиеся из окна его кабинета пологи гор.   
— Значит, Валар собираются поднять их? Как?  
Эонве покачал головой.  
— Точно не знаю. Работа с землей никогда не входила в мои интересы.  
— Благодарю Верховного короля за предупреждение и прошу передать ему, что мы оставим Тирион и его окрестности и уйдем к западу как можно быстрее.  
— Валар подождут, пока все не окажутся в безопасном месте.  
Макалауре кивнул, и Эонве ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Макалауре откинулся в кресле, смотря в окно на залитые солнечным светом Пелори. Горы и так были высоки, насколько же они еще вырастут? И станут ли они тогда воистину надежной защитой против Моргота и его войск?

***

  
Прошли многие годы, прежде чем эльфы привыкли к их новой высоте — и к их новому виду. К тому, как они влияют на погоду, на смену сезонов — и ко всем прочим мелочам, которые им и в голову не приходило применять к горам. На это ушло даже больше времени, чем на восстановление всего-всего, что было разрушено во время землетрясения, вызванного их ростом.  
У Макалауре ушло почти десять лет на то, чтобы вписать в распорядок своей жизни пару недель в горах, — он был полон решимости на собственном опыте познать их изменившиеся черты. Большую часть времени он проводил, отстраивая заново хижину на том лугу, куда впервые привел его отец, — теперь этот уступ возвышался далеко над равнинами и новыми укреплениями. Закончив, Макалауре прислонился к дверному косяку и внимательно осмотрел изменившийся пейзаж. Да, сады и поля были по-прежнему на месте, но теперь служили лишь очередным напоминанием о том, как же все поменялось: при свете солнца они выглядели совсем по-другому.  
При этом в самих горах не было заметно никаких изменений.  
Макалауре ушел на следующее же утро.

***

  
Когда Макалауре услышал новости Эарендила, они повергли его в тяжелый шок и печаль: теперь его братья были трижды братоубийцами... Даже вид пиков Пелори, надежных и неизменных вот уже сотни лет, не смог ни на толику облегчить его горе.

***

  
Макалауре стоял на палубе одного из новых кораблей телерийского флота и смотрел, как вдали уменьшаются Пелори. Он искренне надеялся, что пройдет войну живым и еще вернется к ним. Было очень странно пребывать под открытым небом и не видеть вокруг себя ничего, кроме воды.

***

  
Макалауре вытряхнул из кожаной подсумки Сильмариль и завороженно уставился на его сверкающее великолепие. Затем почти неосознанно сжал кулак и покачал головой.  
Столько жизней было отдано, чтобы добыть их! Феанор, братья, большинство из Изгнанников (кроме Артанис, Лалвен и всех рожденных в Белерианде) и почти все нолдор. Доказательства того, насколько точно сбылись его слова, сказанные Феанаро, пугали и отрезвляли.  
Да еще Нельо в итоге страшно на него обиделся.  
И все это ради трех камней.  
Макалауре разжал кулак, посмотрел на лежащий в ладони Сильмариль, затем наклонил руку, позволяя камню упасть в море.  
Он молча наблюдал, как медленно затухает в глубине свечение камня — там, откуда никто не сможет его достать, — а потом отвернулся и начал путь домой, к своей хижине. Что ни говори, вечным волнам океана он по-прежнему предпочитал неизменность гор.

***

  
После возвращения флота и после того, как Макалауре подробно объяснил Валар, зачем он выбросил в море последний Сильмариль, он остался в Тирионе ровно настолько, чтобы предложить матери еще немного побыть королевой нолдор. Когда она согласилась, он вернулся на свой горный луг, в полуразрушенную хижину. После необходимого ремонта, вызванного годами запустения, Макалауре вытащил на крыльцо уцелевший стул и уселся на него.   
Любуясь пейзажем, Макалауре впустил в себя мирную атмосферу Амана, осознание, насколько он сейчас далек от любых признаков цивилизации, — и спокойствие начало нисходить на его взбудораженный ум и чувства.


End file.
